


Safe Haven

by Team_Cap



Series: AgencyShipping one-shots [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, One Shot, Story dedication, agencyshipping - Freeform, request fic, ブラホワ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: Five times Black and White kissed.





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scalpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalpha/gifts), [Blackspies12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackspies12/gifts).



> 3/4 request fic I got from amino. Scalpha requested the five times Black and White kissed and since I haven't written any agency fics for a while, I did it, haha. I hope you like it, buddy! :D

* * *

**I.**

Emotion is such a fascinating topic; too much of it could control a person without the mind's consent.

It first took place when Black and White, with the help of their fellow Pokedex Holders, were able to defeat Ghetsis and Team Plasma again; thus, bringing peace to Unova once and for all.

White saw how people reacted when they saw the Champion. It felt they'd seen a ghost; no one believed that the Unova Champion was back until they see him.

Cheers exploded when their eyes locked on the reigning champion; they thought he was gone for good.

And as did White.

Black excused himself, wanting to find some time for his friends and family. He and his mother shared a long hug, along with his childhood friends, Cheren and Bianca. Black thanked his co-Pokedex Holders, Lack-Two and Whi-Two, then proceeded to White.

White thought he hasn't changed a bit. Did he age when he was stuck in the light stone? What did he eat when he was trapped in there? Did time even exist in that place?

It's been two years; it felt eternal. Waiting was painful, yet she was able to find him after all this time.

White didn't know what to do when Black stopped in front her while wearing that big grin of his. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, so many things she wanted to do with him, but all of it slipped her mind the moment her eyes met his.

She felt her chest was being filled with emotions her mind couldn't even comprehend; her heart was overflowing with it that it felt like it could burst out of her chest at any second.

"Hey, Boss!"

White sniffled. Oh, how she missed hearing his loud voice. This sensation felt surreal; it's almost like an impossible dream that only existed in her mind. She gulped to quench her dry throat. She slowly reached for his shoulder, hoping what's in front of her is real and not a figment of her imagination.

When her hand touched the soft fabric of his shirt, White knew that her mind wasn't imprisoning her anymore.

Black is right in front of her; he's finally here.

"B-Black," she choked, trying to find the right words to say. She planned what she is about to say in his return, but somehow the only words she could utter was his name.

"Boss," Black replied softly, grabbing her and gently gripping it.

White's tears continued streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't say what was in her mind. Emotions kept on rushing into her, and she couldn't control herself from wrapping her arms around him.

She cried. Her face was buried in his chest. It's real; she is  _not_  hallucinating this. Black is finally free. "I missed you."

Black couldn't hold back his tears as well. He pulled White closer and buried his head on the crook of her neck. "I missed you too, Boss."

They remained in each other's arms; no one dared to bother them. Everyone in the room was happy at the heartwarming sight in front of them.

White took a deep breath and let out a hiccup. She slowly pulled herself from Black and her eyes returned to gaze at his. For the first time since he came home, she's finally able to crack a smile. "Welcome back," she muttered, her heart was filled with so much bliss that she lost control of herself when she tiptoed to close the gap between their lips.

Neither heard a word when the room erupted into cheers, for they were too busy sharing their first kiss.

* * *

 

**II.**

They never talked about their first kiss months after, but Black was able to ask her out on a date. White didn't hesitate to answer; this is what she was yearning for the past years and she wouldn't allow herself to let such opportunity slip.

It was a simple date, just as she expected—fancy dress, dinner in an exquisite restaurant, and a slow walk around Castelia City. Though she didn't find it bland. Every moment she'd spent with Black was something she would always cherish forever.

She noticed how Black was slightly awkward around her. She didn't know if it was something she did or not, but she could only conclude that some things in a romantic movie  _could_  happen in real life. Nonetheless, she still found it cute every time Black scratched his head, not knowing what to do. There were times Musha popped out of its Poke Ball just to help Black focus, but she didn't mind it. She found it hilarious, in fact.

"I guess this is it," Black stopped on his tracks while White followed. He ran a hand through his hair, as his eyes bimbled around the place.

"Yeah," White mumbled with a small smile. "Thanks for a great night, Black."

Black perked up, his eyes stopped. "Of course, Boss! I had a great time!"

White giggled. "Me too, Black."

They stood there silently, for both didn't want this amazing night to end.

"A-Anyway," White coughed, breaking the serenity. She turned around to and grabbed her apartment keys from her purse. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bla—"

Her eyes widened in shock when she felt his soft lips pressed against hers. She certainly did not expect this, but she kind of liked how he surprised her with it.

* * *

 

**III.**

Third time's a charm and it's something Black didn't expect himself to do such a thing.

Did he just attempt to flirt to her?

His senior, Ruby, did mention that flirting with his senior Sapphire helped sometimes, but for the record, they are  _always_  flirting. He thought his senior Emerald was just exaggerating, but when he managed to spend time with Ruby and Sapphire  _together_  and by  _himself_ , he couldn't believe that the Calmer was right all along.

It was a peaceful rainy day in Unova but some things haven't changed despite his absence. Black always knew that White is a very hardworking woman; she is very committed to her dream and he knew that she's just at the tip of the iceberg. There's still a lot of things she needed to do in order to achieve it.

However, what Black didn't like about it was the fact that White overworks herself at times. He just wished she could just take the time to go outside and...well, relax. She needed it; she deserved it.

He sighed, digging his hand in his pocket. He took out a spare key and inserted it in the keyhole.

 

* * *

 

He's been knocking on the door for a while. He didn't know for how long, but he was getting worried. Taking a deep breath, Black slowly opened the door to White's office then closed it gently.

As he expected, she's asleep on her desk. He walked as quietly as he could, hoping to not awake White, but he did.

White slowly sat up from her chair then rubbed her eyes. She was startled to see Black in her office, but could only guess he used his spare key. "B-Black? What are you doing here?"

"Boss, you're overworking yourself," Black approached her desk and stood beside her. He crouched down to meet her eye level.

White just yawned. "I-I'm not..."

"Come on, Boss. You know you are," Black pouted and White couldn't help but to exhale. Well, it looked like she couldn't disagree.

"It's just that there's so many work to do, Black. Pokestar Studios has so many movie plans and one of the directors proposed a cinematic universe. I need to attend meetings so we can talk about that big-budget thing."

"Yeah, but you won't be able to focus if you're tired."

White stopped and pouted. She knew he was right.

"Come on, Boss. You need to take it easy just for once."

White took a deep breath, turning her attention at the window. She didn't notice that it was raining outside. How long was she asleep? She swore the sun was shining brightly when she was working earlier. "How could I relax if it's raining outside?"

Black paused and started thinking. There were so many thoughts running through his mind, and he couldn't decide what they could do. Musha was tempted to come out from its Poke Ball, but Black snapped his fingers and his thoughts managed to calm down. Musha noticed this and opted to stay in its ball.

"How about watching a movie?"

White giggled. His request was so typical that she couldn't help herself. She honestly forgot how tired she was. "What movie?"

Black shrugged then chuckled. He placed his hand at the back of his neck. "Umm...I guess whatever's available?"

 

* * *

 

It was boring. The movie was uninteresting. Black didn't know if White was distracting him or the fact that the movie they were watching was actually  _that_  dull. Was this what every romantic couple felt like whenever they're in the movies?

White turned to face Black, making him panic. He did his best to avoid her gaze but she somehow caught him staring at her. "What's wrong?"

Black laughed—a fake one and White knew it too well. "Nothing, boss. I just think you're...too...distracting, maybe?"

White's cheeks flushed. How is she even distracting? Her hair was a mess!

"I mean, sorry but...the movie isn't my cup of tea. You're way prettier than the TV screen anywa—" Black stopped. Did he just say something he shouldn't be stating out loud?

White's cheeks became redder. What is he trying to do?!

Black cackled nervously. He should not have implied that. "N-Never mind that! It's not that you're a real distraction but the movie is actually mundane!"

No, he should not have said that. He heard this movie was a flop and it happened to be one of BW Agency's works. He should  _not_  have said such mean things about White's work!

"I mean—no, not that! I mean..." Black couldn't control himself and he wanted to punch himself for it. "You're pretty, Boss, you know that right? I feel like even if I watch a good movie, I will still be distracted because you're drop dead gorgeous!"

He should  _definitely_  stop. He's only blabbering nonsensical words, just so he could take back all the bad stuff he said about the movie! The book about dating he borrowed from the library didn't specifically mention this behaviour!

"Black," White called, making Black stop. His mouth was hanged open and he was sweating. He felt like he pissed her off. "Shut up."

He is totally in trouble now. Where is Musha when he needs it?

"B-Boss! I didn't mean—I'm sorry! I—"

He didn't know that kissing her was her way of keeping his mouth shut. He absolutely likes it.

* * *

 

**IV.**

White never knew that all she needed was a kiss to ease her raging mind.

She'd been lacking sleep lately, all because of a nightmare.

That nightmare is about Black getting trapped in the light stone. It's a simple event; it happened years ago. She knew it wouldn't occur again, but why was it bugging her mind lately?

Was it trying to tell her something or was she just stressed from her work?

Bianca told her the latter while Cheren advised that maybe it would be best to seek a professional just in case. Research stated that self-diagnosis wasn't always good, after all.

But Black? She hasn't told him yet. She hadn't seen him for a while and she could only conclude that he's probably busy with the Pokemon League.

"Boss, are you alright?"

White snapped out from her trance. She blinked and her blurred vision finally cleared. Black happened to be right in front of her. She could feel his warm breath tickling her skin and it was enough for her cheeks to heat up.

Black frowned. He didn't know if she's blushing because of their proximity or she got a fever. "You don't look so good."

White laughed and Black knew it was a sham. "I-I'm fine! I'm just busy with work. That's all."

Black bit his lip. "Cheren and Bianca told me that you're having nightmares recently. Why didn't you tell me?"

It's now White's turn to bite her lip. "It's just a nightmare, Black. I'm probably stressed."

"Then you need to sleep, Boss," Black grabbed a chair and sat on it. "I won't leave until you do."

White knew nothing could ever change his mind. Taking a deep breath, she stood up from her seat and flopped onto her bed. Black followed and sat beside her. The male dreamer couldn't help but to gently brush his hand against her cheeks.

It was enough to make White sleepy despite her fast heartbeat. It didn't take long until slumber embraced her; she looked like a princess sleeping in her royal bed and Black couldn't help but to smile. She looked so calm and peaceful.

Maybe Bianca was right; she was just stressed.

 

* * *

 

Hours passed and Black looked at his Xtransceiver for the time. It was six in the evening and he needed to go home. Standing up from his seat, he gazed at White for a few moments until he walked closer to the door.

Once his hand touched the doorknob, however, he heard White murmur his name. It made his eyes turn as large as a dinner plate and shifted his gaze from the doorknob.

She was still asleep but she was fidgeting. He moved closer and crouched down to get a closer look. His heart thumped faster than a running Rapidash.

She's sweating madly, her body was cold, and her arms were trembling.

"B-Boss," Black reached for her head to wipe the sweat off, but her eyes didn't budge; it was shut tightly as if she's experiencing internal pain. "White!" he exclaimed, hoping she could hear him but it was no to avail. "White! It's okay! I'm here! There's nothing to be a—"

"BLACK!" White screamed at the top of her lungs and gasped. She sat up and looked at Black. Tears slowly streamed down her eyes. "Black..." she whispered inaudibly. Her hands reached for his cheek to cup it. She then sighed in relief.

Thank goodness he was alright.

"I'm here, White," Black caressed her hands. "I'm here."

The looked in her eyes screamed relief. He didn't know her nightmare was this serious until he experienced it. Whatever it was, it wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm here, Boss. I'm here," Black said in a soft tone. It was quite unusual for a loudmouth like him, but White thought it was natural. "That nightmare won't hurt you again."

There was silence and the rain started pouring the longer they stare at one another.

"I'm scared," White breathed. "What if you won't come back when you leave me again?"

It took him by surprise; he was speechless. He didn't know she still gets nightmares about it. "You won't lose me, Boss."

White didn't look convinced and Black didn't know what to do.

"I'll never leave. Not now, not ever," Black leaned in as he took a deep breath. " I promise," He stopped a few inches from her lips and slowly closed the gap between them.

If this could reassure her how serious he was, then he would gladly repeat it over and over again.

* * *

 

**V.**

Things felt official around this time.

At least, in an outsider's perspective.

No one really bothered if the Unova Champion and the President of the BW Agency were in love until they performed an obvious public display of affection.

White didn't expect that Pokestar Studios' Pokemon Cinematic Universe project would be successful. She was reluctant at the project but she still supported the people involved in it. She knew they worked hard to get where they were and frankly, they were just like her: they wanted to achieve their dream and creating a triumphant cinematic universe would lead them to that goal.

The studio threw a party the moment when one of its movies reached one billion yen in the box office. White felt dizzy just by knowing and looking at that amount of money; who knew people are so interested in superhero movies. The surveys said that people of all ages loved the film and that alone made her head spun more.

This huge amount of success was something she didn't see in her career and she was very grateful.

Despite the number of people she had to talk and congratulate during the celebration, her energy still hadn't been drained. It felt like she could make three movies in one month with this amount of vigor inside of her.

"You look cheerful, Boss!"

White turned around; the smile on her face widened when she faced her boyfriend. "Black!" she greeted. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Black grinned. "No prob, Boss! I'm still your employee so of course, I'm here to support you!"

White giggled. His support was more than enough. "Thank you, Black."

His smile returned. "Quite a party, huh?" he quipped as he scanned the area. It seemed like everyone working in the studio is here to celebrate, even Brycen is here.

"Yeah," White answered. "It's hard to gain money with this job, but I'm so happy everyone got what they deserved."

Black ran a hand through his hair. "Speaking of, I realized I never told you this, Boss."

"Hmm?" White hummed.

"Congrats on your success! You deserve it!" Black beamed and White felt her stomach twist. Tears slowly welled up in her eyes. Many people congratulated her, even her own friends like Cheren, Bianca and Whi-Two, but Black's applause was the most special one. He was so supportive of her dreams that she couldn't express how happy she was. "Your hard work is slowly paying—"

Black stopped when White tackled him for a hug. He backed off a bit, but managed to regain his balance. He chuckled and returned to wrap his arms around her. White later removed her face on his chest. Her body somehow became in charge on its own, for she didn't even think about locking her lips with Black's.

She didn't feel any hint of regret it, nonetheless.

Every employee noticed this and everyone became silent as the couple continued smooching.

After what felt like an eternity, White slowly pulled away. "Thank you, Black. It means a lot."

Black could see how overjoyed she is just by gazing into her eyes. She always looked prettier whenever she's elated. "You're welcome, Boss!"

**Author's Note:**

> The original is actually **"Musha was tempted to come out from its poke ball but Black snapped his fingers causing half of humanity and pokemon to disappear"**. Imagine Black sacrificing White to get whatever stone for his infinity gauntlet… I think I just hurt myself :' )
> 
> (also, AVENGE THE FALLEN, HAHA. I mean I made a [ Pokespe Unova dexholders meme about that ](https://twitter.com/secret_cavern/status/1111239834444546048) and I'm still laughing at my own meme. I hate myself why sdjkfsd)
> 
> Yes, Pokemon Cinematic Universe is a reference in those articles I've read on the internet about Detective Pikachu and the superhero one is not just an MCU reference but for the DC universe as well! XD (SO HYPED FOR SHAZAM AND AVENGERS: ENDGAME AAAAAAA)
> 
> ALSO I ALMOST MISTYPED "KEYHOLE" AS "KEYBLADE" SBDKS AAAAAAAAA
> 
> I think I went too far with the number of words since my requests are limited to 2000 - 3000 words. ^^;


End file.
